Combination weighing devices are conventionally known in which articles are weighed in numerous weighing hoppers and a combination of articles within a predetermined weight is selected. For example, in the combination weighing device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Republished Patent Application WO 95/31702), images of a dispersing part and a radial part is captured by an imaging means, the height of articles is ascertained and compared with a predetermined value, and a conveyed quantity is distinguished as being small when the ascertained height is less than the predetermined value, and the conveyed quantity is distinguished as being large when the ascertained height is greater than the predetermined value. An increase or decrease in a delivered quantity of articles according to a charging target value is estimated, and the radial part is controlled.
In the device disclosed in Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-250143), images of radial parts are captured at different image capture times by an imaging means, the images of the radial parts and the times thereof are associated and recorded, and a difference between the images of radial parts from different times is obtained, whereby congestion of articles is sensed for the radial parts overall or for each of a plurality of regions along a conveyance direction of the radial parts. Control for responding to a conveyance abnormality is then performed for a congested radial part.